


Caught

by satsunyan



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AriSaaya, Everyone are extras, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/satsunyan
Summary: Arisa does something not like her for the special drummer in her heart.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fanfic for Saaya. 
> 
> P.S. Will be referring to Saaya’s hair color as ‘Pink’ because Tae said so in the Bandori game. LOL Implied together-together for the derps.
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual spiel. ~~Ninth~~ Tenth Bandori fanfic (yes I’m still counting), please be gentle, don’t be a soldier etc etc yada yada, if you don’t like go away, ya kno the drill.
> 
> Special thanks to twitter @g_luceroth for the proofread as always~ You rock!

Yamabuki Saaya thought that this day was weird.

Although she woke up the same time she did all the time and her mother and father greeted her the usual as she helped out in the store, but her sister and brother didn’t seem to be as affectionate as they usually were. 

However, the weirdest thing was, Arisa missed a day in school, something she hadn’t done in a while since they’ve started playing together as band.

“Kasumi.” The pink-haired drummer walked over to her. “Have you seen Arisa today, at all?” 

The red-headed vocalist of Poppin’Party just looked at her as she stuffed her mouth with bread. “I’fven’ht sheen’er t’day.” 

“What?” Saaya smiled. Kasumi swallowed.

“I haven’t seen her today. This bread is good, Saaya!” Kasumi smiled at her as she made a beeline for Rimi and Tae. “Hey, hey! Try this bread too!” 

The drummer just looked at them, amused and sighed. “I’ll go to the class next door, okay?” The three of them waved at her as they ate the bread as well. 

“Ah, Natsu.” 

“Ohh! Saaya!” Natsu, Saaya’s old friend from her old band CHiSPA*. “What brings you here?” 

“Oh, I wanted to ask if Arisa’s been to school today?” 

Natsu grinned. “What? Miss your little princess?” 

“Haha. What are you saying?” Saaya laughed. “I was just curious. I haven’t seen her all day.” 

“Well, sorry handsome prince, Princess Arisa hasn’t arrived to school today.” Natsu smiled at her. “Anyway, I got an errand to go to. See ya when I see ya!”

“See you.” Saaya waved at her. She sighed. “I guess I’ll have to just go visit her and ask.” 

She didn’t expect that one of these days, Arisa would go back to her old habits and miss school again just because she felt like it. It was one of those days that she wished she wasn’t on cleaning duty so she could see her right away and ask if there’s something wrong, if any. 

“Saaya-chan, we’re going now. See you in the warehouse?” Rimi waved at the pink-haired female. 

“Yep. See you.” Saaya waved back at her and proceeded to remove the writings on the blackboard. “Just a bit more, Saaya. Do your best.”

~*

She walked to Arisa’s home, amusingly following the stars towards it. When she arrived, Arisa’s grandmother, Mami was outside tending to the bonsai plants. 

“Ah, Mami-san.” Saaya called out to her.

“Saaya-chan!” She smiled at her. “Arisa-chan is in the warehouse.” 

Saaya smiled. “Thank you. Is there anything I can help with you here, though?” 

“Oh, I will be fine. I’m sure you’ve missed her. Go on.” 

The pink-haired female blushed at getting found out and nodded as she promptly walked over to the warehouse.  _ “Am I easy to figure out?”  _

Saaya entered the warehouse and noticed that no one was inside. “They’re probably downstairs?” She walked down the stairs and noticed the familiar blonde twin-tails that she had longed to see the whole day. 

Arisa seemed to be busy arranging something on the table. It didn’t even occur to Saaya that Kasumi, Tae or Rimi weren’t even there yet. All she knew was that she wanted to be close to this person as soon as possible.

“…Arisa.” She wrapped her arms around her waist as she hugged her, her head onto Arisa’s shoulder.

“Waaahh! S- S- Saaya!” Arisa immediately turned around and parted from the hug. “Y- You surprised me.” 

“You weren’t in school.” Saaya looked at her with a frown. “Did something happen?” 

Arisa almost felt guilty skipping school that day. She couldn’t stand that it was her fault that the normally cheerful drummer was looking at her right now like a lost person. She smiled at her and uncharacteristically patted her head. “…’Course not.” 

“But you were absent… Is something wrong?” Saaya walked to her slowly. “…Did I—“

“No! No! Saaya.” Arisa smiled at her. “There is nothing wrong, and there is a good reason I am absent today. So don’t worry okay?” 

“Can I get a hug, then?” Saaya smiled at her wryly. 

“Can’t be helped. You really like being spoiled sometimes.” Arisa leaned in to hug her and they stayed in that position for a long time. 

After a while of hugging, Saaya parted the hug and slowly leaned towards the blonde keyboardist. 

Then Arisa realized. “Wa—Wai—Wait!” She put both of her hands up and pushed Saaya’s shoulders. “Wait, Saaya!” 

“…I won’t wait.” Saaya stared at her with so much longing.

“Oh my.” 

“Okaasa—“

“Jun!” 

Arisa and Saaya froze as everyone who was hiding in the corner of the warehouse made a ruckus. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAAYA~!” Kasumi popped her firecracker as everyone else awkwardly followed with her. 

“…Oh. It was today?” Saaya looked at them.

“How can you forget your own birthday!?” Arisa stared at her in disbelief. 

“I didn’t know.” Saaya turned to Arisa and held her hand.

“So didn’t they!” Arisa pointed at everyone who just witnessed their very public display of affection as the blonde’s face burned red.

Saaya only looked at her and laughed. 

“Thank you for taking care of my daughter all this time, Arisa-chan.” Yamabuki Chihiro hugged Arisa. “Please continue to make her happy from this point onwards as well, okay?” 

“Ch- Chihiro-san…” Arisa awkwardly returned the hug as her face flushed redder. 

“Saaya! Arisa baked this cake for you, you know?!” Kasumi showed the cake to Saaya. “Come on let’s light the candles and make a wish~”

“Wait! Aren’t you gonna ask!?” Arisa looked at her.

“Eh~” Kasumi pouted.

“But we knew.” Tae spoke. 

“W- We knew…” Rimi followed. 

“…I guess it was easy to figure it out, huh?” Saaya laughed. “Thank you, Arisa.” 

“Y- Y- You’re welcome. I- I can’t guarantee it tastes good anyway. I- It’s my first time to make one and—“ Arisa glared at her. “ARGH! ANYWAY! Be grateful I made you one!”

“I am grateful.” Saaya smiled. “Thank you, Arisa.” 

“S- Stop repeating it!” 

Everyone gave their cheers and hollers for the (now public) couple as they started with their birthday party.

~*

It was near about nine in the evening when the party ended. 

Saaya was about to leave home, with her parents waiting by the gates when the blonde female tugged onto her clothing. 

“Saaya…” 

“Yeah?” 

“Um… I already asked your mother if you can stay overnight and she said okay…” Arisa looked away. “…But only if you wanted to.”

Saaya grabbed her hand and looked at her. “O- Of course, I want to.” The two of them blushed as they looked at each other.

“Oh my. Look at that atmosphere.” Yamabuki Chihiro looked at her husband. “Shall we go?” 

He nodded. “Make sure you text Saaya.” 

“I will. I hope she will take time to notice it, seeing that she’s very preoccupied.” Chihiro giggled as they left the two to their own worlds. 

(Caught/END)

**Author's Note:**

> ...Part 2?


End file.
